Un gran engaño
by missreal
Summary: Es irónico como las cosas cambian de un momento a otro. De la mujer más feliz del mundo, Isabella Swan, paso a ser una chica engañada por su prima y novio. Y la última que le cruzó la mente antes de soltar su primera lagrima... ¿Como podré olvidarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 "Perfecta actuación"**

'_Sera mejor que nos olvidemos de este amor que dejo todo_ quemado'

**Flashback**

¿Había alguien más enamorada que Isabella Swan?¿Podía alguien amar más a Edward Cullen de la manera que lo hacía Isabella Swan?

La respuesta a ambas preguntas irónicamente era la misma un _no. _

Nadie podía estar más feliz que la adorable Isabella Swan tampoco. Según ella tenía todo lo que jamás había pedido. Una enorme familia que la había ido a ver para festejar que la habían aceptado en la famosa Universidad de Cambridge, Sus amigos no podían ser mejores y su novio, Edward Cullen, no podía ser más perfecto.

Iba en camino a su hogar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Observo afuera. Observo Forks con una sonrisa en el rostro y por primera vez desde su estadía en ese pueblo no le molesto la lluvia por que en su interior había un enorme y cálido sol.

Se bajo de su auto y camino con la carta que recién le había llegado donde salia una noticia que volvería loco a su novio. A su Edward Cullen. Irían juntos a la Universidad.

Abrió la puerta de su casa dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa e ir a la casa de su novio a darle las noticias. ¡Que feliz se pondría su Eddy!

Subió las escaleras sin hacer ningún ruido por que sabía que despertaría a Charlie si lo hacía y también sabía que la siesta de las tres de él es intocable. Se veía realmente como una amante de la vida subiendo con esa sincera sonrisa tuya. Una sonrisa marca Swan.

Entonces al instante de tocar el último escalón, se quiso morir.

-Maldita sea, Tanya, eres excelente.- escucho como Edward gemía. Como alguien que creía de su propiedad gemía por otra. Por su prima.

No corrió a pegarle a nadie. En vez de eso se quedo ahí plasmada. Con sus ojos como plato, con su boca media abierta y sin pensar en nada. Ni siquiera en la felicidad que sentí minutos -segundos, tal vez- atrás.

_¿__Por que?_ fue la primera pregunta que le vino a la mente._ ¿Que fue lo que no le di?, ¿No que me amaba?, ¿No que yo era la única dueña de su corazón? _

El bombardeo de preguntas mentales hizo que se sintiera más y más miserable. Más inútil y mucho pero mucho menos feliz.

Y la última que le cruzó la mente antes de soltar su primera lagrima... _¿Como podré olvidarlo? _

Dolida, Traicionada y Nerviosa se dirigió a su habitación que era donde se encontraban ahora su novio y su prima. No se dio cuenta de nada más. Solo miro la cara de satisfacción de él.

Era una estúpida. Una chica fácil. Una mujer poco digna al quedarse viendo como su novio la engañaba y ella no hacía nada.

El puto mundo se le vino encima.

-Leoncito...- susurró y sintió como la lagrima pasaba por su garganta.

**Fin Flashback**

**Isabella POV**

_Un mes y medio después_

Entonces lo mire.

Lo mire sabiendo que esta sería la última vez que vería sus ojos. Esos ojos que más de una vez recorrieron todo mi cuerpo y conocían cada centímetro de el a la perfección. Esos ojos que cada vez que los miraba eran más hermosos. Esos ojos que eran perfectos para mí y que ahora me daban asco y me hacían preguntar cuanta veces esos ojos me miraron y me mintieron.

¿Cuantas veces el me miro y me dijo que me amaba y era una completa mentira? Millones.

Millones de veces me dijo que me amaba y ahora el en vez de estar a mi lado estaba al lado de mi prima, la perfecta Tanya Denali. Era un maldito. Un perro que seguramente usaba los mismos trucos con todas.

¿Por que no le daban una ronda de aplausos? ¿Alguna ovación de pie? El se lo merecía. Por que había dado unos de sus mejores espectáculos diciéndome que me amaba y que era la única. Realmente me tenía en la palma de su suave mano con una de sus mejores actuaciones. Pero el telón ahora cerró. Que vaya y reciba sus putos aplausos.

¿Como no me di cuenta que su libreto era tan predecible?

Sus ojos me observaron con tristeza prácticamente suplicándome el perdón.

Y el primero al mejor mentiroso era para él. El famoso Edward Cullen. Va por hacerme creer que podía serme fiel. Ahora escuchemos su discurso...

-Lo siento- me susurró para que nadie lo escuchase. Me quería morir y no de la pena. De la rabia. ¿Más encima lo susurraba? Claro, lo susurraba como si nadie en el puto pueblo de Forks supiera de su engaño. Lo susurraba con vergüenza y orgullo. Lo susurraba como si se supiera de memoria esa línea. Maldito impostor.

Ingenuamente caí en las garras del depredador que me deslumbro con su hermosa sonrisa.

Me miro con lastima. Con esa mirada que había estado recibiendo los últimos meses. Me miro diferente. Sin ese brillo que yo creí que tenían esos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda.

Recuerdo la primera vez que vi esos ojos que abrieron una ventana despertando una ilusión. Mantuve la esperanza conociéndolo más y enamorándome. Sintiendo tan sincero su calor. Quería no amarlo, quería enterrar este dolor, quería que mi corazón lo olvidé y más que nada, quería ser como él. Quería ser yo la fuerte.

¿Por que siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

¿Que le pedía a cambio? Su puta sinceridad y se termino acostando con mi puta prima. Solo fui su diversión.

La perfecta débil co-protagonista de su puta actuación.

Quise golpearlo. Dejar sangrando su hermoso y exquisito labio. Pero mi padre era policía y tenía vecinos. Y unos muy chismosos.

Me quede callada. ¿Que más estaba esperando que le dijera? '_Si te sigues acostando con mi prima usa condón'_ o conociendo su mente pervertida... '_Edward, amor, te perdono y de echo creo que podemos tener un trío con Tanya para festejar que volvimos!' _

Una vida nueva me esperaba afuera. Una buena Universidad, Oxford, y una futura buena carrera de arquitectura. La vida que merezco.

Entonces me subí con mi mochila en mi hombro al taxi y sonreí.

Al fin y al cabo el talón se cerró dejando atrás la obra del actor favorito de todas, Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 "Segundo Primer Encuentro"

**IPOV**

-No me sueltes, Edward- le dije y el me beso la frente y yo sonreí. Sonreí y con todas mis fuerzas deseé. Deseé que no acabará nunca ese momento. Ese momento donde estábamos solo él, Mi Edward, y yo, Su tan sumisa Bella.

Pero acabó.

Lo supe por que desperté. Pensé que eso se parecía bastante a mi realidad. Una realidad donde yo despertaba de golpe viendo como todo había cambiado. Me había tomado demasiado trabajo aceptar mi situación. Fueron meses donde lo único que pensaba era que como él pudo haberme hecho eso. Pero yo ya tenía superado este tema, al menos eso pensaba hace dos días.

Hace dos días mis sueños sobre él habían vuelto.

Cualquier persona normal a mis sueños con él los llamaría pesadillas, pero para mi esos pensamientos que tenía mientras dormía eran sueños. Sueños que empiezan perfectos y que terminan rápida y abruptamente. Sueños que daban terror pero sin embargo no podría llamarlos pesadillas por que él se encontraba ahí. Él, tan perfecto como siempre, había vuelto a mis sueños.

Y yo ni siquiera sabía por que.

Me sentí tonta por que mi esfuerzo no estaba valiendo la pena. Mi esfuerzo en estos últimos dos años se habían ido al desagüe en tan solo un sueño. Ahora tenía ganas de volver a verlo. Incluso me sentía ansiosa de poder escuchar su aterciopelada voz otra vez. Lo extraño de mis sueños era que no escuchaba su voz. Tal vez era por que las últimas palabras que escuche de él fueron _'P__erdón' _y '_Dejame explicarte'_ y ese tipo de frases eran las que no quería escuchar salir de la boca de nadie. ¿Por que haces algo si te vas a terminar arrepintiendo? Joder, a veces no entiendo al mundo.

Odie mi mente por un segundo. ¿Por que aún tenía la imagen de él grabada? Claro su voz, nada, pero su rostro y su perfecto cuerpo bien que lo recordaba ¿No?

Tal vez debería conseguirme un nuevo amante.

Tal vez podría llamar a Mike ahora mismo y él en menos de un minuto estaría aquí. Siempre lo tome como al amante tipo perro. Mike era de esos que siempre iban a estar a tu lado incluso cuando no lo quieres. A veces servían y a veces te enferman.

Tal vez podía borrarlo de mi memoria como _Eterno Resplandor De Una Mente Sin Recuerdos. _

Por un momento deseé que existieran ese tipo de doctores que se especializaban en borrar los recuerdos.

Bufé y me senté en mi cama.

Tal vez si coqueteaba con alguien hoy día en el restaurante y me acostaba con él podía borrarlo de los sueños y borrar de mi mente la imagen de su rostro.

Vi mi reloj en mi muñeca izquierda.

-Joder- exclamé levantándome y yendo a mi baño. El Señor Molina se iba a enojar. Era sábado y iba a llegar tarde. '_Voy a perder mi trabajo'_ fue lo único que pensé durante me duchaba. Necesito el dinero para la Universidad y el Departamento.

Al parecer no era mi día por que estuve esperando diez minutos un taxi y nada apareció. Al parecer mi mala suerte también salio a la luz. Me sentía como esos monitos animados que tienen una nube que les llueve encima.

Si había algo que odiaba era caminar en esta calle que parecía sacada de una película de terror que incluso a estas horas de la mañana podía ponerte los pelos de punta. No era mucha la distancia del viejo edificio donde vivía hacia el restaurante donde trabajaba los sábados. Unos quince minutos o tal vez menos. El problema era que aquí nadie caminaba. Este lugar de Inglaterra parecía un lugar que se quedo en la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Los edificios por la humedad y la lluvia se habían vuelto plomos y todos los departamentos estaban vacíos. No me gustaba este lugar. Para nada. Pero era barato y estaba cerca del trabajo y a unos treinta minutos de Oxford en auto.

No pensé nada más simplemente pensé en la excusa que le iba a decir a mi jefe cuando llegue al lugar. No podría mentirle por que nunca fui y seré buena en eso así que pensé en tal vez decirle que ayer me quede estudiando con Angela Weber, su sobrina y mi compañera de Universidad. Me puse una nota mental donde salía '_Decirle a Angela que nos quedamos estudiando'_ y seguí caminando observando mis vans blancas que ahora estaban plomas por pisar los charcos de agua que se encontraban de la lluvia de ayer.

Entonces vi hacía delante y vi que cuatro hombres venían en dirección contraría a mi. De lejos no pude diferenciarlos pero me di cuenta que iban demasiado informales para ser turistas. Eran todos de la misma contextura física y no había mucha diferencia en sus estaturas. Iban bromeando en voz alta. El sonido de sus risas me molesto por que sonaban de todo menos sinceras como si fuera una actuación.

-Eh, Tú!- exclamó uno adelantándose y dirigiéndose hacía mi. Maldecí en silencio memorizando que cosas llevaba en mi bolso de mano. Lo único de valor que tenía eran cinco euros y algún libro. Los reconocí por que hace dos semanas habían tratado de robar algunas botellas del bar del señor Molina y habían echo todo un escándalo tratando de pegarle a Sam y Jacob. Les daría mi dinero y les diría que no tengo nada mas de valor- Miren, chicos! La camarera del señor Molina.

Al instante de escuchar su voz de burlá apreté mis manos en puños y fruncí el ceño. Recordé todo lo que me había enseñado Charlie de defensa personal y también agradecí de haber venido con unas vans y no unos tacones para poder correr la distancia que faltaba al bar.

-¿Como te llamas?- dijo el mismo de antes agarrándome el brazo. Me solté enseguida de su agarre pero vi como los otros tres se acercaban.

-Miren la nena sabe pelear- dijo el más alto acercando su pecho a la altura de mis ojos. Lo empuje con ambas manos y trate de salir por ese espacio que había formado. Sentí como uno me agarraba el brazo izquierdo y me daba vuelta.

Separé los pies, me aseguré en el suelo. La base de la mano hacia arriba para romperle la nariz, con suerte, o incrustándosela en el cerebro. Introducir los dedos en la cuenca del ojo, intentando engancharlos alrededor del hueso para sacarle el ojo. Y el habitual rodillazo a la ingle, por supuesto.

No iba a caer sin llevarme a alguno conmigo. Intenté tragar saliva para ser capaz de proferir un grito aceptable.Súbitamente, unos faros aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina. El coche casi atropello al gordo, obligándole a retroceder hacia la acera de un salto. Me lancé al medio de la calle. Ese auto iba a pararse o tendría que atropellarme, pero, deforma totalmente inesperada, el coche plateado derrapó hasta detenerse con la puerta del copiloto abierta a menos de un metro.

—Entra —ordenó una voz furiosa.


End file.
